Juyonban no Kuronikuru 14th Division chronicles
by Tsuki no Shikan
Summary: Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Age: 17 Eyecolour: Brown Occupation: Highschool student, Shinigami Captain... COME AGAIN? Since when exactly? What is going on!...read for further infomation. Sincerly yours, dear Reader-san, 14th Division 10th seat, Misato Yuki
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader-san, I am Division 14th, 10th seat Misaki Yuki. The word that describes my position best is 'Chronicler' or 'Annalist'. My duty is to keep record of the development and actions of the LWD, 14th Division, so that later generations- and you, dear Reader-san- will be able to read about them even after nobody is left to tell the tale. Of course I cannot garant for the events to have taken place exactly like written here, since I do not own the characters featured in this records nor am I the creator of BLEACH. Still, I will try my best to be as accurate as human power allows me to be. Having the honour of being the first Bookman of the 14th division ever I have the pleasure to be able to bring the events to you from their very very beginning. I am hoping that you find pleasure and use in my telling and without many more words I will get to the point from where it all starts._

* * *

**Date of Entry: June 13th year 20xx**

**The entry is being written based on the reports of eyewitnesses and on behalf of the Captains of the 14 Divisions of Sereitei. Chronicler: Misaki Yuki**

**Date of described Events: Sunday, June 12th in the year 20xx, Kurosaki Private Hospital, second Floor- the living Quaters.**

* * *

'Hold still' Rukia squeezed through gritted teeth. 

'No way. I'm tellin ya, there's no friggin way I'm giving my body over to your insane lot!' Ichigo shouted.

'Come on, it's not the end of the world. It's just an _insurance_- kinda.' The dark haired shinigami tried to get a hold of his right arm but only grasped into thin air as he jumped back with incredible speed.

'INSURANCE?! Are there some screws loose inside that small bird-brain of yours? My body is not some kind of object! If you want insurance, take Kon!' He screamed while evading another of her gloved attacs.

Kon sqeeled. Why was it ok to take HIM as an insurance?'

'Onee-chan, tell that mean guy that I can't be used as an insurance!' he howled, doing his usual jump towards her breasts.

'Yeah, that's right. Kon doesn't serve as insurance' Rukia confirmed, pushing him down and raising her foot.

Tears in his plush-toy-eyes Kon nodded. 'Yes. Onee-chan is the only one who truly understands m...!' his sentence was interrupted when 'Onee-chan's foot crushed into his body and started to stomp him into the ground like there was no tomorrow. 'Yes, Kon can't serve as insurance because he isn't important enough' Rukia said coldly, giving him the final blow that sent him into the corner. There he stayed, muttering something about the big bad world and poor, abused mod-souls that were only doing their duty towards humanity and whatdidtheygetforthatonlyblablabla...the usual stuff.

'Be sensible' Renji said from the chair infront of the computer, where he was playing some war-game, god knows where he got it. Ichigo didn't use his pc for things like that- if he wanted war, he only had to go out on the streets at night, in shinigami-form and he got as much war as he wanted. Not that Ichigo ever wanted war. He wanted his peacefull ordinary third-grade-highschool-life with his ordinary friends, he wanted ordinary vacations at the beach, hell, he even wanted his ordinary homework!

He did NOT want to hang out with friggin noisy midgets, he didn't want to know people with weird eyebrows that seemed to get weirder everytime he saw said people, he did not want to take orders from some damn organization of deathgods that were damn dead themselves, he did not want to fall asleep during exams because of sleep-deprivation due to monster-hunting at night and he most certainly did not want to give his body to said damn dead organization as some kind of crazed INSURANCE!

'It's not like we're killing you.' frowned a white haired child from beside Renji. Another weird guy Ichigo didn't even want to know, yet have him in his room.

'No, you're not killing me. No, you're just taking my body- my LIVING body!- That's the friggin same thing!' Ichigo yelled.

'No it's not. You'll be getting it back everytime you need it' A blonde, creepy guy with a striped hat replied calmly. 'You have to admit, there are advantages for you in it as well.' a cat said with a deep voice while licking some filth off it's furr.

'What the hell! What kind of advantages would it have not to be owner of ones own body!?'

'Well, first of all, your sleeping-problem would be gone. The way Urahara-san is going to store your body (Ichigo growled at the word 'store') you won't be suffering of lack of sleep when returning to it in the morning. Second, you won't have to worry about it anymore while you're out, hunting hollows.' Rukia explained her train of thoughts.

'I'm rather worried and sleepy, thank you very much' Ichigo snapped.

'I'm sorry, Kurosaki, but that is impossible. The position you are to assume is quite important- not to mention that it is being created just for you. We have to make sure that your body doesn't get lost in some important moment, since you will need it quite often. Besides, if we have your body you will probably finally manage to keep in line. Do I have to remind you of the Hokkaido-incident?'

Ichigo frowned. Right, Hokkaido. That had been a mess. But, if those dead punks were honest, it hadn't been HIS goddamn mess but rather theirs- how do you understand an order like 'Get the Hollow at all cost'? Right- at ALL cost. So what if a few buildings (alright a few streets) were turned into ashes in the process. And there hadn't been any fatalities- all thanks to him. Yeah, and maybe a little to Rukia. But just a tiny bit. Besides, why did he have to pursue Hollows in HOKKAIDO of all places? That place didn't have even the slightest relation to him.

But anyway, that wasn't the point. The real point was that...

'I rejected that position, how many times do I have to say that I am not willing to go pro-shinigami? I'm a substitute, SUBSTITUTE!'

'Idiot. You're not substitute cuz you don't have anyone to replace and you aren't even techinachally a Shinigami, you're a Vizard.' Ishida- that damn four-eyes-Quincy- said.

'Traitor' Ichigo hissed. He had at least expected some support from that guy who usually used every possibility to get back at a shinigami. But not today it seemed.

Hitsugaya, the white haired child that was mentioned earlier, sighed. 'It's no use today, I see. Kurosaki, for now we will leave the matter alone but we can't ignore it for too long. Our special training programm is already almost over and when it is, you will have to shoulder your responibility like every of the 14 squad captains.' With those important words the child captain took his leave. One after another the others also left the room until only Kon, Rukia and Ichigo were left.

'Honestly, you're so stubborn' She growled sitting down on his bed.

'That's my trademark' Ichigo snapped, but already less furious than before.

'You know, you should relax. We were only talking about taking your body to a safe place during the time you don't need it.'

'No actually you were talking about taking it hostage'

Rukia laxly waved her hand 'That's not the point' (it was exactly the point).

'Look, I'm not against that whole living-world-base-thingy. But why do I have to be the captain? Can't Urahara or Yoruichi take that job?'

'We already asked them. They declined.'

'THE HELL? They get the right to decline and I don't?!'

Dear Reader-san, if you are not well versed in the history of the 14 divisions, this chronicler will gladly inform you about the events have been taking place before today.

Let's start from almost two years ago, when the shinigami finally won the desisive battle against the Arrancar with Ichigo and his friends help. It had been a long and bitter fight that had cost many lives, as you surely recall. Even though the shinigami-fraction technichally had won, the affair hadn't been over at that point. The stone Aizen had brought into rolling had turned itself into a lavine when the device that was able to create Arrancar couldn't be found at Aizens headquaters. Arrancar had continued to appear and the Shinigami were troubled by the amount of work that came rolling down on them- not only did they have to fight hollows as before, but now they had to deal with a threat of equal danger, even if it wasn't as organized as it had been to Aizens lifetime.

Overwhelmed the shinigami decided that it was time to change a system that had worked for as long as most of them were able to remember: The 13 divisions. They decided that 13 weren't enough anymore and that a new division should be formed. A division very different from the others. A division formed from Vizards, Shinigami and Humans with high spiritual powers the base of whitch was decided to be located in the world of the living. For half a year they had kept recruiting capable people from all over the place until they finally got enough manpower to form the first prototype 14th division. And after many discussions they managed to decide on a captain for said 14th division- and the choice fell on Kurosaki Ichigo who had helped them considerably in various troublesome situations. The only problem now was that the chosen one didn't even WANT to be captain.

But now it was too late for choosing a new candidate, since the new recruits had finally entered the last stage of their training and would be ready to be dispached to their positions within a matter of weeks. So the choice somehow was just kinda taken out of Ichigos hands and the position wa forced on him. Just when he had finally more or less settled down with their decision (it wasn't like he hadn't expected something like that from them- bastards, all together) the next shock was waiting for the former Substitute Shinigami- they wanted to take his body as a keepsake while he was in action- the main argument being that they couldn't let the 14th division have such a weak point as the fragile abandoned human-body of their captain. And that was when Ichigo would NOT compromise. His body was his property and nobody would take it. If they didn't get that they should go to hell and look for a new captain. He declined the position.

The problem was that Sereiteis leading heads weren't knowen for their will to compromise, either. So a dispute enranged that was already going on for two weeks.

In the end, Ichigo knew that it was probably a reasonable decision to have Urahara guard his body- yet he didn't feel comfortable with that kind of thing.

I hope that you, my dear Reader-san, are now fully aware of the tricky situation our orange haired hero was thrown in so suddenly- it is only left to mention that the 14th division, as all divisions, of course had a ranking order and by some cruel twist of fate, 12 captains of 13 had voted for Kuchiki Rukia to become Vice-Captain of the LWD (Living-World-Division) and to make things worse Ishida was to become 3rd seat. 'Damn that Biyakuya, where is his influence when you need it?' Ichigo just had commented when he heard about the voting results- of course the one vote against Rukia had been none others than her brothers, who didn't think it was a good idea to put his little sister into the care of that impudent, impertinent and all-over-no-good-human (In fact he was also the one who voted against Ichigo becoming the 14th Captain, but both votes turned out to be in vain).

Now you might think that it is pretty unusuall that the decision on the rankings were made by the other Captains rather than by the affected 14th but simply put, the shinigami thought that the new born division should at least in the beginning (read at least 15 years) be directed (read dictated) from above before it could stand on it's own feet. So come that the two highest ranking officers were decided on without even asking Ichigo for his opinion.

At this point, Reader-san, I think you have enogh information on the events of the past two years to continue the main-story.

'Don't you think it's unfitting for a future vice-captain to live in the closet of her future captain?' asked Ichigo frowning when Rukia slid open the door to her 'bedroom'. 'Whatever happened to your bed in my sisters' room'

'The alarm has been going off late at night a lot the past few weeks and i don't want to disturb them' she answered while crawling in. 'Besides, if you continue to act like that I that won't be a matter of concern, since we'll never take our positions.' she added. 'Good night'

She slammed the doors shut, rather pissed with Ichigos remark. Not that she minded sleeping in the closet but right at that moment she had decided to play the 'bad mood'-card on Ichigo, for the sake of beating some reason in that thick head of his. From behind the door she heard him mutter something under his breath, then the lights went out. Soon after she fell asleep- Vice-Captain or not, tomorrow was school, after al and she wanted to get some rest before the first alarm got off.

* * *

_Dear Reader-san, on that particular night there was luckily no alarm so that this annalist has nothing to add to the events of that day. I wish you the best of luck until we meet each other again in the next entry. If you have found pleasure in my story, please be so kind to leave an entry in the 'Comments' part of this archive for I Misato Yuki will be glad to hear of you approval- or disapproval, if there is. I will try to keep all of your complaints and corrections in my heart and correct them in the next entry. _

_With regards, 14th Division, 10th seat, Misato Yuki _

**In case it's not clear: This is my Bleach-fanfic, I'd be glad to get any kind of review!**

**Cheers, Tsuki no Shikan**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second entry in the 14th Division Chronicles. _

_Now, dear Reader-san for the bettter understanding of this record I need to explain a few specific. of the japanese language, if you are not well accquainted with it._

_Japanese is devided in 'plain japanese' and 'formal japanese' also called 'keigo'. Usually you would speak plain japanese only with extremely close friends and family-members, while you speak keigo with outsiders (in upper-class familys sometimes also with family-members). Keigo is more complicated than plain japanese and it has many different levels of politeness. It is easy to get lost with keigo, stumble upon words and choose the wrong level of politeness if you are not used to it._

_Since Ichigo never uses suffixes after the names of people and from the way he's referring to himself I figured that he doesn't speak keigo very often...so in this story, when he attempts to speak keigo he naturally gets completely lost and uses an absolutely absurd level of politness. I marked the respective sentences with **fat, cursive letters**! _

* * *

**Date of Record: Saturday, June 16th year 20xx**

**This entry is written based on personal observations and assumptions. I do not own Bleach and its' characters. Chronicler: Misato Yuki**

**Date of events: Saturday, June 16th 20xx**

**Urahara-store, first floor, 3rd room from the right, Meetingroom1**

18 pair of eyes were staring at Ichigo filled with expectations. For a brief moment he noted that it should be 19 pair, but Ishida demonstrated complete desinterest on the subject by stubbornly staring at the blank wall across the room. Usually this would have driven Ichigo to the rooftop but today he was gratefull to have one intensive glare less to worry about. Nobody flinched even an eyelash- well, nobody except a girl who was busy writing on a paper with incredible speed. Uneasy he averted his eyes towards Urahara, who was leaning in the doorframe. It was impossible to read his expression because as usual his face was covered by the shadow of the striped hat he never took of- however he was definitely part of the 18 eye-pair. Ichigo decided that it was useless to seek for reasurance on that end and his glance drifted towards Rukia beside him. But here, as well, he was not able to establish eye-to-eye contact since she just kept staring to the front- to the 18 eye-pair that caused Ichigos uneasyness.

'Ehem.' he said. His voice sounded a little wobbely in the complete silence (only interrupted by the noise of a pencil scratching the paper)

'_**Be greeted everyone.'**_

Renji, next to Urahara, covered his face with a hand to hide a smirk.

(_'Why is he even here?'_ Ichigo thought.)

_**'This persons here name is Kurosaki Ichigo.'**_

Renji averted his face and his shoulders started shaking suspiciously. Ishidas mouth trembled.

(_'Bastard. Have some composure' _the king of composure thought)

_**'The person seated beside me bears the name of Kuchiki Rukia'**_

Renji grunted something, his shoulders shaking madly. Ishida made a sound that reminded of throat clearing. Rukia moved a little on her seat and her eyebrow twiched.

(_'You should be ashamed of yourself' _ Ichigo though completely self-confident)

_**'In the name of the Gotei 14, Division 14, and as its' Captain, alongside my vice-captain I declare this first officers' meeting to be open.'**_

Renji sneaked out of the room and from outside Ichigo could hear snickering. Ishida 'cleared his throat' louder. Orihime stared at her fingernails. A drop of sweat rolled down Chads' forehead.

(_'Traitors. Deserters. At least you...!' _he thought)

'_**Due to recent urgent events that have occured in this our world and the determination of people like yourselves who relentless of the most difficult and tremendeously dangerous threats they will have to face once entangled in the iron-like grasp of the reality of the spirit world and your will to combine powers to fight back the evil deeds...'**_

At this point, people couldn't hold back anymore. Ishida dismissed the idea of disguising laughter as throat-clearing and startet chuckling (although he went through the trouble to at least make it _interpretable_ as coughing), Orihime blushed deeply and murmured 'Kurosaki-kun..', Chad burried his face in the same fashion Renji had before and Rukia...

Well, a vein suddenly popped on her forehead and she hit Ichigo hard on the head. Yes, that's right. The vice-captain hit her fresh-baked captain on the head hard enough to make him cry out loud.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Ichigo yelled at her madly.

'That's what I want to ask you!' she shouted back.

'Well, I am opening the meeting in a corteous manner, as YOU suggested!'

'That's not corteous, that's ridiculous!'

'Ridiculous?! If you think you can do it better, go ahead!'

'Fine!'

Rukia, who had been part of a noble family for the last 20 years or something, cleared her throat (for real).

'Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first meeting of the 14th Divisions' seated officer. As this (moronic) person already said, he is Captain Kurosaki Ichigo and I am Vice-Captain Kuchiki Rukia. I think the best way to start this is by each of you stating his or her rank, name and category. Thank you' she sat back down, a triumphant smile on her lips. Ichigo pouted. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to speak in that kind of situation- he was a highschool-kid, goddamnit. From the corner of his eye he saw Renji sneaking back into the room.

'Third Seat, Ishida Uruyu. I'm a Quincy.' Ishida said briefly, pushing up his glasses.

(_'Whenever Quincys ceased to be human'_ Ichigo thought. _'But that was to be expected'_)

Next turn was Chad.

'4th seat, Sado Yasutora. I'm human.'

(_'Just what about your size is human?'_ Ichigo though. He was in a bad mood.)

'5th seat, Inoue Orihime. Human as well.' Inuoe said with a blush.

('_No human can eat the food you eat and stay alive for a long time.'_ Yeah, he definitely was in a bad mood)

While the introductions continued in the same manner, Ichigo glanced around he room. To be honest, this gathering looked rather like somebody had decided to have a miss-match-party and had decided to gather all individuals that couldn't be less alike. Knowing Soul Society Ichigo figured that this thought maybe wasn't even wrong. He conveniently decided to ignore the fact that part of those people had been chosen by himself.

There was a sly looking man around 25 with asymetric cut black hair. If he had been 10 years younger Ichigo would have called the hairstyle 'emo', as the long side was covering the face but since it was an man in his twenties it just looked fashionable. He had black eyes that looked desinterested at first but when you looked closer you could see how they kept moving, then fixating on something, watching it carefully and then moving on. He seemed to be a sharp observer and Rukia, who had proposed him had emphasized that attribute. He introduced himself as Hagiwara Eisuke, Shinigami and 6th Seat.

Next was a woman called Kaibara Mai, maybe 30 years old, also a shinigami. She held the 7th seat and had been chosen by the other captains for reasons not explained. She had a slim figure, light brown shoulder-long hair and opposed to Hagiwara who was dressed in a expensive (at least looking) suit she was wearing an oversized washed out shirt and Ichigo suspected that beneath the table she was dressed in not less washed out jeans.

On her left side was 8th seat Honda Ran, 15 years old, dressed in his black school uniform. He had red hair and purple eyes (just where did they find somebody with that eye-colour?) and freckles. He was constantly typing on his mobile-phone, which reminded Ichigo extremely of Mizuiro. But other than Mizuiro, who always had a very calm face, Honda was all smiles. He seemed like he loved to talk a lot and to listen very little. Also imposed on them by Soul Society Honda was the first Vizard to introduce himself.

Next to him was the second, Ashida Fumie, 9th seat about the same age and judjing from the emblem on her school uniform also same school as Honda. But that was where the similarities ended- she definitely was the type of girl who wouldn't even go as far as talk to the likes of Honda (although that couldn't be the case seeing as both were Vizards and in the same school). Everthing about her was long. From her height, which easily reached Ichigos', over her bluish dark hair that seemed endless, to her fingers that were almost like the legs of a spider. But although her size might have suggested her to be some kind of gawkish, everything about her was very graceful, like an accomplished lady. The way she cocked her head while listening to others, the way she sat very straight, the way she had her hands folded on the table- all that engulfed her with a calm, composed and aristocratic atmosphere. If Ichigo had to compare her to Rukia, who was supposed to be a noble, his room(closet)mate seemed like a little brat. Alright, Rukia was a little brat, after all, the comparison wasn't fair.

Next was Misato Yuki, human, who was constantly writing on a paper infront of her. Renji had introduced her to him a few weeks ago, saying that she was responsible for the divisions archive among other duties, so Ichigo assumed that she was writing the minutes (_I looked that one up, what a strange expression...why minutes?). _She had also been chosen by Soul Society and Ichigo hardly knew anything about her, including her abilities. She didn't look as if she could harm a fly but he refused to be deluded by that- after all, Rukia looked pretty innocent, too, but revealed herself to be a true devil at times. Misato was 10th seat, so she had to have some combat-ability. Ichigo didn't see how someone who was ranked 10th strongest in a combat division could NOT have according abilities. He would look it up later.

Webber Anders, another human, was very tall, even taller than Chad, but he had an almost eerie atmosphere around him, seeing as he was wearing an eyepatch and had an sunken-in eye that seemed to pierce you whenever your eyes met. He was the first candidate Ichigo had chosen himself, after recovering from the initial shock caused by Webbers appearance. His ability was pouring his reiatsu into inanimated objects that contained stainless steel and move them at will. It was probably due to a plate of the same material inserted in his skull after an accident 20 years ago. Ichigo noticed that Webbers' 'glaring-victim' was Ishida at the moment, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with that role. He was 11th seat.

12th and 13th seat were held by a couple of androgyneous twins. Ichigo didn't need to ask why those guys decided to join the project, an obsession with death(gods) comes ready and packed when you order at It was impossible to guess their gender by looks alone. True, they had soft, female features but in return they were wearing identical leather-jackets that didn't reveal the upper body and made the shoulders look very broad. The fact that they had painted their faces white and wore scene-makeup didn't help either. Upon hearing their not less androgyneous names Yoshino Aoi and Akira, Ichigo gave up on that matter. Time would probably reveal it anyway. They were Vizards and chosen by Rukia (madness has to attract madness).

The person you wouldn't expect the least to be part of a combat-division however was 14th seat Yamada Ai, a girl that didn't look any older than 7. Well, with shinigami you never know and Ichigo just assumed that she was actually much older.

At this point his observations were disrupted by Rukias voice, who started to speak when the last person, Shizuru Mitsuhiko, Shinigami and 20th seat, had introduced himself.

'Thank you. You all went through excessive training during the last few months and were chosen among many others as the most powerful. The captain and I are looking forward to working with you.' Rukia said as the last one finished.

Ichigo tried to give his face an according expression. From the doubtful looks of his 'subordinates' (that word was hard to get used to), he figured that it didn't quite work.

'Now please pay attention to those folders. Inside are individual instructions to every one of you, the rules and so on. Don't forget to get yours, because we wont accept excuses like 'I didn't know there was rule like that', and to prevent 'The dog ate my memo' we made them from extra resistant paper that you couldn't destroy if you put it in the shredder.' A few people laughed.

'With this I'm giving the word back to the captain...'

Silence.

'Ichigo'

Rukia kicked him under the desk. It was a hard kick and Ichigo swore to repay her for it once the meeting was over. He cleared his throat.

'Well, everyone...I apologize for before, I was nervous.'

Laughter. It didn't seem like he was less nervous now, judging from his red head (actually caused by his hurting shin and the need to surpress an exclamation of his suffering. Rukia would definitely pay).

'Er...our base will be this room that Urahara-san offered us kindly (Urahara faved his fan at that, smiling and muttering 'Not at all, not at all') and a weekly meeting will be held here every saturday. For those who wish to train their abilitys the underground-trainingsroom is open 24/7.'

Ichigo decided not to add another compliment to Urahara for this, for he did not have the urge to compliment that lazy bastard who had declined being captain and therefore was at fault for Ichigos dilemma. Besides, it just meant that he'd be dragged into the room regularly by someone claiming that either Ichigo or respective someone needed training.

'Since our divisions primary area of responsibility is Karakura Town, which was havily influenced with reiatsu two years ago, the seated officers remain here. For that purpose we divided the town into 3 basic areas. I suppose you have already been infomed about your district.'

It was true. Due to the massive fighting that had occured in Karakura Town during what was now called 'The White War', namly the fight against Aizen and his minions, the city had unusually high reiatsu readings. After all, Arrancar had not bothered to restrain their spirit energy and various captain-class fighters had roamed freely in the area. The results were not only unusually many people with an fairly big amount of reiatsu, but also a incredibly high amount of hollow and arrancar attacs.

'For the secondary areas of japan, each of the seated officers commands a squad in a respective region. Please keep daily contact with the squads leader. Once a month you have to travel there to inspect the progress, if everything works out, that is. In case of emergency please travel there immediately and inform the Vice-Captain or me.'

This was another alternation from the initial division-concept. Usually one-digit-seated officers were directly in charge of one or several squads, while the two-digits were sub-comanders of respective squad. That was also the reason for only one person holding a one-digit-rank, while mutiple people held on to two-digit ranks. The 14th division however had only one person on each rank, acting as a comander for one squad in headquaters, while three-digit-ranks handeled the squad as deputies at it's location (103 being Ishidas' deputy, 104 Chads', 105 Orihimes' and so on). The three digit-numbers hadn't been decided on yet, but since they were only acting on instructions from a seated officer in headquaters there was no need for them to attend to this meeting anyway. From Ichigos point of view the system was much to complicated and burocratic but what could one say, it was Soul Society who had decided on it...

Now one could ask himself what the heck the initial divisions were still doing in Soul Society since it seems that the 14th Division covered everything already but actually only one squad per region is not enough by far- usually one entire squad takes on one hollow, as dear Reader-san might have noticed while reading recaps in Bleach. Imagine a city like Tokyo with several milion inhabitants being protected only by one squad of maybe 20 members- it's impossible. So actually it's not even like the initial Gotei 13 get much relief by Division 14 since it is the smallest Division (some illnatured fellows even say that Division 14 will be completely useless and killed in one second- I leave up to your imagination what kind of aristocratic flower-using Captain has this kind of opinion)- they will continue to carry out their duties as before, having Division 14 as emergency back up unit, since it takes some time to open gates to the living world.

'Are there any questions?' Ichigo asked. Of course there weren't. Every officer had already been briefed on everything in beforehand- this was just a 'test'-meeting to get everything started.

And probably to make a fool of Ichigo.

'Then I think everyone can go home. We'll meet next Saturday to recieve the technichal support from Soul Society and learn about the deputies. Thank you for your attention. The meeting is closed.'

With a sigh of relief Ichigo fell back in his chair, the officers leaving the room one after another until only his friends and Urahara were left.

'Well that went fairly well' Ishida said 'Apart from Kurosakis' little speech of course.'

Oh, how gladly Ichigo would have killed him on the spot.

'Next time you do it' he hissed. He couldn't even imagine the actually quite shy Quincy speaking to this many people without stuttering and turning into a walking tomato.

Apparently the prospective tomato couldn't imagine it himself 'I mean, it was quite good for your debute' Ishida said quickly, pushing up his glasses. Having evaded a life as vegetable (actually tomatos are fruits) he sighed reliefed as Ichigo turned to Rukia. 'We should get going. Otherwise my father will...'

He didn't exactly say what his father would.

It would maybe be worth mentioning at this point that neither Urahara nor Isshin himself had thought it specifically necessary to tell Ichigo that his father was actually a death-god himself and that there was absolutely no need for him and Rukia to keep up the I'm-just-a-normal-highschooler-thingy any longer.

'Yeah, I don't want to have to bring you to the hospital' Rukia nodded.

'Are you implying that my father could EVER defeat me like that?' Ichigo asked.

'I'm not sure' she said, pretending to be thinking hard.

'But if you let yourself be defeated by your dad, I can tell Nii-sama to stop training...' she mumbled, still seemingly deep in thought.

'Tsk, bring it on. I'll kick his ass...!'

Rukia pulled out her cell-phone and dialed.

'W...what are you doing?!' Ichigo yelled.

'Calling Nii-sama...he'll be glad that you agreed to duel over me.' she stated calmly.

Ichigo snatched her cellphone. 'Stupid, I didn't agree to anything. Besides, why would I ever want to duel over you? Let's go!' he coughed and put the dangerous device into his pocket. Of course he was almost certain that Byakuya would find the thought of duelling him over Rukia quite outrageous and he also doubted that the elder Kuchiki had been training- but with Rukias' brother 'almost' and 'doubted' was not enough...if he valued his life, that is. And Ichigo did value his life.

Rukia snickered. Lately her brother had actually been training, although she doubted that he'd duel Ichigo over her...but on second thought, 'doubted' was not really enough...it was Kuchiki Byakuya they were talking about after all and it was better not to risk it, if she valued Ichigos life- and she did value his life.

Having such similar thoughts they said goodbye to Ishida, Chad and Orihime, greeted Urahara and Renji on the way out ('Are you planing on freeloading again?'- Ichigo, who else) and found themselves on the way home.

Somewhere along the way Ichigo suddenly noticed it. A very disturbing fact. A extremely disturbing fact.

He wouldn't actually mind to duel Byakuya over Rukia, if it came down to it. Not at all.

* * *

_I am afraid that it is a little boring around the middle-part, since I had to introduce a lot of new Characters all at once and also explain a little about the comanding-structure of the 14__th__ Division, which is a little different from that of the initial Gotei 13. I know that maybe especially that part is a little confusing since the boundries of language made me struggle for words a lot (Unfortunately I'm not a native speaker) but I will soon start to upload drawings of the OC.s on another site where I'm posting this fic and I'll also upload a chart of the comanding structure...I'll give you the links as soon as possible, bear with it until then please. I did all in my might to describe as accurately as possible._

_Please leave a comment in the review-section of this archive, I was very glad to recieve them for the previous chapters!_

_With regards, Misato Yuki (__**aka tsuki no shikan)**_


End file.
